


Yin and Yang (The promise for a better life)

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Isekai, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: Dying was lonely, after leaving his world he knew Tokyo, Japan. He found himself in a strange new world with loving parents and the life he never had. After he becomes the hostage prince for a foreign country. With the skills of his past life, Naruto is determined to run back to the loving family he craved for.But who is this handsome dark-haired boy also sharing his fate?  And why does he know of Tokyo, Japan?  Sasuke Uchiha also a captured prince helps Naruto with surviving as the try to figure out the mystery as to why they were captured in the first place and still thought powerful spells.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Sasunaru fanfic. Just a few details this is an Isekai story. I love rebirth and into another world story with the characters trying to survive with knowledge of their previews life with them.  
> -Yes, I do have an Itachi x oc pairing in there but don't worry I will have them secondary to the main couple Sasunaru. As I do want this to be Sasunaru as the story was originally sasunaru idea

The worst part of dying was seeing his life flash before his eyes. He lay on the cold, hard ground as memories of his life passed before his eyes and loneliness that accompanied them. He had no friends growing up and he had no family members that he could remember. He was passed around from orphanage to orphanage causing trouble for each caretaker before he got booted to the streets and forced to survive even more on his own. He never felt the love or warmth for anyone, not even a passing stranger.

Time was moving slowly; slower than the twenty years it had been than when he was alive. With each passing breath that escaped his now blue lips, the pain that been excoriating at first was becoming nothing but a dull throb. He had been stabbed somewhere close to the kidney or maybe it was the kidney he never been at school to really understand his own human body. He was only good at fighting; he had prided himself with his skills. But his skills and luck were no match for an opponent with a switchblade. The older male stole the little money he had and left him dying on the street….alone.

The sky gave a little rumble of thunder before the rain started pouring washing away his blood that covered the ground. Tears started to fill his eyes, “Don’t cry for me,” he told the heavens, “you never did before,” he gray sky was starting to get blurry and his eyelids started feeling heavy, “I don’t need your pity,” he couldn’t hear his voice or feel his lips move. He was starting to feel colder his hand on his wound the once warm blood felt cold. 

The sky gave another sad rumble, the world he knew was fading into black, ‘I hope in my next life I can find love,’ were his final thoughts his whole world was fading into black. He didn’t believe in the afterlife or even reincarnation but the thought was comforting as the final moments of his life passed by. 

He felt a strange warmth that was difficult to explain but it felt soft and comfortable he almost felt like he was floating. He wiggled his nose as the scent of strawberries clogged up his nose along with something sweet, “I will call him Naruto,” a soft woman’s voice spoke, “I always liked that name,”

He opened his eyes as he stared at the beautiful red-haired woman was staring at him with such a gentle look, he moved his hands closer to her touch her. Was she the warmth he felt? He stared at his hand’s confusion setting in, these were not his hands. They were small chubby little baby hands, but they moved when he moved and felt the woman’s fingers between his hands. She stared at him with a foreign look in her eyes. 

“I think that is a perfect name,” a blond male spoke wrapping his arms around the woman, “you did a wonderful job Kushina,” he kissed the woman’s temple, “Welcome Naruto my son the kingdom of Aiti,” he spoke.

Naruto stared at wide eye at the couple, he got his wish. He had memories of his past life still ingrained within him and he had many questions of what happened but for now, he did not want answers. He will take his name and this family. He was going to cherish this new life and family he was given, the second chance in his life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has been in this world for seven years. Still, something is missing in his life to distract himself he practices to become the best knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, the first chapter is done. I apologize I am busy and fighting writer's block but do enjoy. Naruto and Sasuke's first meeting while I figure more this world and character's behind it.

Chapter 1

Naruto landed on the soft grass with a soft thump, having got away from his studies once again. Seven years have passed since he had arrived in this world as he had adjusted well to his new life. He had gotten his wish to be loved but he still there was a shadow of loneliness inside of him. A missing piece. He had a family; his mother would shower him in love when he saw her, and while his father was always busy with the kingdom the days, he did see his father he was shown respect. 

Still, there was the left-over rebellion inside of him desperate for more attention. He understood the importance of his parent’s roles. As rulers of the small country of Aiti, their plates were usually full. He was still desperate for more of his parent’s attention, having lived with none in his original life he wanted to fill this empty feeling in his heart. He moved a hand gently to his chest and hid under the bushes as a maid was rushing around the garden searching for him. 

“Dad is in the conference room,” Naruto remembered. He had been stressed all morning a foreign ruler was coming to meet him today. He began crawling on the ground, avoiding any servant looking for him. He had been considered a prodigy at a young age has learned to speak at the age of six months and walk a month later. He was somehow more mature and immature than the other kids. Immature enough to cause trouble but mature enough to know the trouble he caused. 

He peeked between the bushes; a maid was talking to a knight about his recent getaway. The whole left tower was searching for him, desperate to keep him out of trouble. It seemed like they were ordered to keep him distracted. It was an important meeting and something Naruto shouldn’t involve himself with till he understood how the country ran and that meant a lot of schooling. He was never a fan of school in his previous life he wasn’t a fan of school in this world not even with private tutors.

‘It is around here somewhere,’ Naruto thought as he crawled between the bushes finding the spot, he had dug up to escape when he wanted to get away from royal duty. The hole was hidden with some foliage and difficult to find if someone wasn’t looking for it. Slipping into the hole he made a swift getaway. He would find his father and ask him to train him on swordplay.

“I already know math,” Naruto spoke his hands resting in the back of his head. He watched the fluffy, white clouds floating gently in the sky another spring day has arrived and it seemed like a waste sitting indoors. Past the little hole, Naruto dug up there sat a large garden for nobles and other aristocrats, it was filled with exotic flowers nothing like Naruto has seen previously in his life. His father had ordered the best gardeners to take care of the garden as most of the flowers and plants were gifts from his father to his mother.

The few nobles exploring the garden gave a polite bow to him as he passed by, in return, he would give a nod to acknowledge their existence. There seemed fewer nobles than usual as explored the garden only stopping at a tree in the middle in the middle of the garden. It was the oldest tree in the area planted when the kingdom was first created, a place for lovers to confess their love for one another or young poets to sit and be inspired. It was said to have special powers to protect the kingdom and all those who dwelled inside it. 

Naruto didn’t believe it at first then again he didn’t believe in reincarnation and magic, but here he was reincarnated into a world that had magic. He sat under the tree, staring at where the sky met the horizon. The world was very much like his world but different, it reminded him of those old European dramas that would play on tv. He would watch old dramas with his ex-girlfriend that would have the exact set-up. He wished he paid more attention to it rather than stuff his face with ramen. 

Large white castles, with knights protecting the castle and people inside of it. Nobles were found around the castle looking for a chance to speak with his father the king of the land while the leads would be waiting for a chance to have tea with his mother. And the maids that could be found gossiping about the latest rumor they heard with one another only to be scolded later by Iruka. Speaking of Iruka he should be looking for Naruto. Naruto couldn’t stay long he would have moved to a better secret spot.

He hated school no matter what world he was in, math was still the same no matter what, history was a bit more interesting if they were talking about the wars and not the political part. He knew he should be interested in the politics and the geography but was just as boring as he remembered, and books were pointless. Then only thing he liked learning was sword practice, riding his horse and magic training. He frowned as he remembered he still didn’t know his chakra element most of his kids his age had found out their Chakra element and he was lagging. He was curious if it was because he had an adult mind.

“I have to train better,” he couldn’t waste his time on study not when he knew how the actual world ran. He wasn’t smart enough for books, but he was…or he had been better at fighting and survived through that. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again. Pulling out a toy sword for training from behind the tree. He had stolen it during a sparring session with Iruka, figuring if he hid it now he could use it for personal training later.

Sneaking into the maze hedge Naruto made his way to his private training spot he had found a year ago. He had to be the strongest knight so he can become the best king. He had to be the strongest the other countries would fear him and not attack the village. He glanced at white walls protecting the castle from spies, beyond the walls was Aiti citizens, and while Naruto never passed the walls before he was forbidden to being still young. Still, he was told the citizens were proud people and loved his father. Naruto had become a better ruler than his father and protect the people. He could see another wall on the horizon this wall protecting the people from invading forces. Though most of the citizens were faceless to the young boy Naruto wad determined to protect them after all he had a chance at another life, and it wasn’t going to waist. 

The only way to do that was to train hard till his body collapsed from exhaustion and he couldn’t take the pressure anymore. He would train even harder after, for the first time people were counting on him. Taking the stance, he practiced many times: feet straight, legs apart, arms away, and hands-on sword he began practicing his swing his right hand holding his left hand as he swung the sword.

“You are holding the sword wrong,” a cool voice spoke from behind the lone tree, “You are going to lose grip of the sword and kill the wrong person,” the voice sounded arrogant it was making Naruto’s blood boil. 

“Oh Yeah!” Naruto shouted, “Why don’t you show yourself and show me how you would do it,” Did the person know who they were talking to. He was pissed he was going to show the smug bastard how a real knight fought, “So I can kick your ass,”

A young boy stepped out of the shadow of the tree; it was the first time Naruto noticed him. His heart rate took unusual beat as Naruto found himself staring at the young boy. He was handsome with dark a blueish hue tint to his hair, his skin was porcelain, his dark hair framed his face round face. But his dark eyes had arrogance in them as they looked down at Naruto along with a smug smirk on his thin lips. He looked to be around to be Naruto’s age and way too pretty, Naruto would have confused him for a girl if the didn’t hear the asshole speak.

“Are you Japanese?” Naruto questioned absently mildly distracted by the boy. He was wearing a dark blue Yukata with bamboo shoots on it. It was the first time Naruto seeing one in this world as Aiti was more European.

“As if you would be able to kick my ass with your skill,” The arrogant boy continued, ignoring Naruto’s question.

**Author's Note:**

> -Aiti the land Naruto is a prince from is more western in design and structure  
> -Sasuke home town will be more traditional Asian culture a mix of Japanese/Chinese culture  
> -Konoha is more Japanese the place where the captured boys will live for most of their life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
